Distributed IP telephony systems include interfaces to external systems, such as voice-mail, public switched networks or frame relay networks. The interface is typically a voice gateway. The voice gateway provides services such as voice over IP (VoIP) telephony and Internet access. The gateway controls multiple networks and isolates voice and data traffic. The gateway further controls the number of calls being made on the IP telephony system as well as an available data bandwidth. The voice gateway is configured to allow users to make telephone calls over an Internet connection, where the voice data is transmitted as VoIP packets.
Conventional IP telephony systems provide fault detection services when a gateway or interface goes down, or is otherwise inoperable. The fault detection services provide generic error messages. A system administrator is required to test and analyze multiple devices and configurations to troubleshoot the error.
The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with the prior art.